no_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
Akito's Bio
Name: Akito Igarashi Age: 16 Gender: Male Appearance: Tall, white male of 6 foot 3 inches. beautiful bright blue eyes eyes not saiyan, and short brown hair that barely covered the top of his ears. above average muscularity, he wears an average white, short sleeve, button up shirt and long blue dress pants. usually with a pair of casual blue shoes, however sometimes he does wear dress shoes. Weight: 225 Lbs Race: 2/3 saiyan Personality: A bit unstable. he tries to live a normal life, but at times he cant controle this sensation of rage that comes over him. usually the one to get picked on in class.. and also the one who usually gets suspended for kicking those who pick on him's teeth in. sometimes he just wants to be a normal boy, so, he tries his best to pretend his heritage is normal, that they're all humans. the fact that he's stronger then most creeps him out, as well as the fact that he gets a free blond die job when he gets angry. so he takes meds to control his rage, and random blackouts. they don't work, but he's optimistic. Backstory: Well, my Biogrophy, isn't really mine.. it's more that of my grandfather, as told to me by my father. See, i'm an alien... and no i don't mean like those people who come to countries from other states. Nah, see i wish it was that simple. my ancestors are actually from space. I'm of a race known as "Saiyans" we're power hungry brutes who take over worlds and sell them off to the highest bidder. Ugly i know, but i try not to get into all of that. Anyways, well my grandfather was zooming through space on day in a craft built by the saiyan people known as a "pod." on a mission near the planet Earth, that's where i live now. I don't know why, coulda been an asteroid field, or maybe my grandfather was just tired of it all, however i heard it was something about a freezer... Either way, somehow he managed to crash down on in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees, and animals, and badly injured. See, this is how he met my grandmother, and how it all began. she was zooming through the area in her new car attempting to "open her up" as they used to say. when she heard the crash of my grandfather making touchdown. She drove to the site and found him passed out inside his craft, and well, the rest is history. they fell in love, personally i think it's because of the mental illness known as Erotomania when a sick/injured person begins to become obsessed with his/her cairgiver and becomes utterly infatuated with him/her. Either way, they preformed the act of love, and POP! Out cam my dad... sadly, Gradma wasn't actually around long enough to hold him... she died giving birth. So, Grampa ended up raising him all by his lonesome. Dad had a hard life, but grew tough from it. he was taught to fight, and defend himself as well as those he learned. A trate he later passed on to me. Anyways, back to the story. So grampa taught dad to read, wright, and all that jazz. and dad later became a rather intelligent man. This was due to the tremendous knowledge the saiyan race had. apparently ten times as advanced as the human race.. though i'm iffy on that. if they were so advanced, how could their entire population be taken down by a freezer? Well anyways one day, dad's in his room. home from collage playing with this old scanner grampa passed on to him. Just then, a mirrical. it picked up three high energy readings right near him. Dad being the curious person he is.. goes out to check on it and there he finds -drum role- Mom. laying unconscious by a creator. being maliciously attacked by two weird purple dudes in some sort of spandex, and pointed shoulder pads. Mom laying defenseless and badly injured, dad steps in and the cowards run to the creator and out shoots these two spherical ships... which proceed to fly upward past the clouds and into the vast void that is space. Dad brings mom home doctors her up, and wakes up the next morning with her holding a kitchen knife to his throat screaming and yelling at him for answers. Obviously he's immediately smitten. well, i suppose you can figure the rest out. kinda explanitory.. but the thing is... i don't want to be any of that, i wanna be what grandma was... just a regular, human... so i try, and supress my urges. mom wont let me cut my ape tail off, so it stays hidden in my pants, and i can take a hit better then most people i know: but i'm just me, just Akito, regular human... Hi.